


The Real Identity of Glamour Galore

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Slice of Life, fashion magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: A piece of silliness made with one of the lots and lots of advertising pieces made with the characters of "The Man From U.N.C.L.E."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to MGM Television, and its wonderful team of productors and writers.
> 
> The advertising used here belongs to Glamour Magazine, a publication by Condè Nast (in the US) and Editora Globo (here in Brazil).
> 
> Baba Yaga is a character by Rose of Pollux.
> 
> The headcanons about Napoleon being interested about female fashion come from here: http://general-sleepy.tumblr.com/post/145617185468/i-have-a-headcanon-that-napoleon-is-really-likes
> 
> and here: https://mfu-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/152223245353/so-its-canon-in-the-official-mfu-character-bios

**Author's Note:**

> Any feelings or suggestions? Any need for cookies, tea, shippy feelings or hugs? Please, feel free to comment.


End file.
